Not so Heavenly moments
by KumihoSei
Summary: When the fabrics of time and space open, Chiliarch and Dreadlord find themselves in the castle of Abbadon. Everything is strange, not to mention they come face to face with their counterparts. Dreadlord is wary, Noblesse is amused, Chiliarch is excited and Royal guard just wants to have everything back to normal.
1. Encounter: Dl, Ch, Nb, Rg

**Welcome, to my humble dimension, nothing too fancy my dear. Are you prepared to witness memories that have been long since forgotten?**  
 **This time, we will focus on a particular dimension, with unlikely duos.**  
 **On another note, kindly ignore any mistakes I possibly make, this is my first time unraveling their story after all~**

 **But without further ado, let us move on to the memories~**

 **Chapter 1:**

Complete utter silence, Dreadlord's hand itched to his gunblades as he stood behind Lu's chair.

"My apologies for the sudden intrusion Noblesse." Chiliarch said loftily with a small, amused smile on her face, one hand preoccupied on holding a cup of tea and the other drumming against the table.

Noblesse laughed softly, the sound echoing against the chamber where they were having tea. Honestly, the servant thought with a furrowed brow, how his master can remain so calm and poised facing _her_ was something he'll never understand.

Perhaps this reflects the gravity of the situation, but Chiliarch's eyes were different. They did not hold the childish twinkle that he had become accustomed to over the years of being her partner. No, Lu's eyes were sharp, alert, ready to fight in case of a "warm welcome", yet at the same time, managed to speak and move with grace like the demon queen she truly was.

Dreadlord's hands twitched again at words that the demon queen in front of them spoke." I take it that you are also me, what brings you here though?"

A slight tilt of the head, seemingly genuine, but he still didn't let his guard down. Chiliarch seemed to not care anymore because she gave a laugh, Dreadlord allowed himself to relax a little at that, feeling the calm reassurance Lu sent through the contract.

"Noblesse," Chiliarch grinned, resting her chin on the bridge she made with her hands." I would have already told you if I had the answer, but we just woke up in the garden before you found us."

That was true, all he remembered was fighting demons, and protecting Lu, after that it was blurry, exhaustion taking it's toll on him. He faintly remembered Lu forcing him to sit down and muttering someting under her breath in demonic tongue and a soft blue light enveloping them.

Chiliarch's face morphed into a more serious look." I only muttered a transportation spell in order to escape our pursuers."

Noblesse hummed, hands clasping together with a soft smile. Another her, the idea was so intriguing yet, at the same time so bizarre and strange. The door starts to open and she feels the worry coming from Ciel.

"Well," she starts to say, turning to Royal guard." I'm sure our guest needs some much needed rest, Ciel dear, kindly prepare a room for them please."

Royal guard sets the tea tray down, wary eyes meeting Dreadlord's who's grip tightened into fists. Chiliarch looked up at him and in an effort to melt the ice in the room says." I believe we haven't properly introduced you two to each other no?"

"Ciel." She gestured to the dreadlord, then to the royal guard." Meet Ciel." Noblesse' shoulders shook in silent laughter at that.

"What?" Came Dreadlord's flat voice. This time Noblesse actually laughs, and unlike earlier which seemed fake, this one was genuine.

Chiliarch beams at Royal guard." What would you like me to call you? It's gonna be confusing to refer to you two as the same."

The blue-haired man jolted, seemingly not used to being spoken to directly, the noblesse' smile is amused, the dreadlord's grip only tightens.

Ciel searched for a reply through his muddled mind, complete with wariness and confusion brought by two strangers who claim to be them, but with different titles and paths.

"You may call me by my title." He finally says, voice soft but eyes darting between his master and their guests.

Noblesse finally deems tonight's events to be enough, whether because the air was too awkward or something else we'll never know, because she clears her throat, diverting their attention towards her.

"Royal guard," She calls, Ciel blinks before seemingly responding, it would a while to get used to this, he realizes." kindly show our guest their rooms for tonight, we will discuss further tomorrow morning."

He merely nods and turns on his heel, Chiliarch and Dreadlord exchange looks behind his back, it was an expecting look from Noblesse that beckons the duo to follow the blue-haired butler.

And the general thought of everyone, is that this would take a while to get used to.

 **To be continued...**

 **We shall leave it here today, for our protagonists need some time to adjust to each other's presence.**  
 **Perhaps in the next memory, the wariness will disappear, and the ice will melt.**  
 **Maybe Dreadlord and Royal guard will be able to accept each others presence~**  
 **Who knows? We shall find out in the next memory~**

 **As always, thank you for joining me tonight, I bid you farewell and until we meet again~**

 **Join me and I will show you a new memory the next night~**

 _ **A.K. Kumiho**_ _ **Sei**_ _ **02.24.2018.**_


	2. Coffee: Dl, Rg

**So you have returned~ good good.**  
 **Would you like a cup of tea to settle in? Oh dear, I nearly forgot my manners, come in, have a seat~**  
 **You are just in time for a new memory, this time we will have a peek at the daily lives of our protagonists~**

 **No time to waste, for it's gates have opened,**  
 **Let us move on to the story~**

 **Chapter 2:**

It takes days, days of Dreadlord waking up to a dark, gloomy room with Chiliarch's limbs tangled around him. Days of Dreadlord pacing around the castle of Abbadon and memorizing every detail. Days of watching Chiliarch and Noblesse enjoy tea and sweets during the afternoon. Days of encountering Royal guard at dawn as the other silently (warily) offered him coffee until Dreadlord finally relaxes and takes the mug with an comprehending gaze.

It became a daily routine of sorts. When Dreadlord would walk into the kitchen to prepare Chiliarch's daily request of sweets, Royal guard would already be there. The man would look up from stirring his mug and then slid another mug of coffee to him.

And Dreadlord would pick it up and observe his counterpart over the rim of his mug. The aspect of another him is so queer, he wouldn't have even believed it in the first place had he and Chiliarch hadn't ended up here in the castle of Abbadon.

But over the days it took for him to finally get used to the new things, Dreadlord also realized that he became used to seeing Royal guard. Until one day though, he woke up earlier than usual, around 4 o'clock in the morning he guessed, as he freed himself from Chiliarch's hold.

Even though it was still too early, Dreadlord walked to the kitchen already dressed in his usual attire but lacking the jacket and vest. The kitchen is empty, but the sight made him wonder what time Royal guard would usually arrive here.

First off though, he needs his fuel. So Dreadlord starts to make himself a cup of coffee. As he takes a sip, his eyes landed on another mug, empty and turned over. Royal guard's.

Dreadlord stares hard at it for a long moment, as if expecting it to answer his questions, before he sighs and took hold of it.

Oh well, he might as well return the favor.

Royal guard walked briskly to the kitchen, his shoes clacking against the stone floor. Dammit, he was _late,_ he thought, biting his lip. He should be kitchen at this time already, baking Lu's scones. His hand grabbed hold of the kitchen's doorknob, putting more force than necessary and barely stopping it from slamming into the wall as he opened it.

A pair of eyes mirrorring his met Royal guard's gaze, Dreadlord looked at him with an expression of mild amusement, his quiet time with himself being interrupted when the door suddenly flung open with barely restrained force.

Royal guard felt his face redden and forced himself to not let his mask of seriousness slip off. This went like this for a while, he and Dreadlord having a staring contest until the latter finally broke the silence.

"Coffee?" Dreadlord offered with a raised eyebrow, picking up the mug in the counter where he was leaning at.

Royal guard blinks, eyes falling on the outstretched arm, Dreadlord took a sip from his own mug, waiting for what the other will do.

"I... thank you..." Royal guard finally says, voice soft as he took the mug from him. Well this was a complete opposite of the usual.

Dreadlord shrugs and downs the rest of his drink." Welcome." He replied, averting eye contact in order to wash his now empty mug at the sink.

A pregnant silence, Royal guard raised his mug, then hesitated." Would you..." he trailed off." Would you like to join me for breakfast?"

Dreadlord stopped, and turned his head to look at him. His lips quirked into a smile." Would be nice, yes."

And that one, small smile, caused something inside the royal guard to come to life. He immediately tore his eyes away from Dreadlord, who got a good look on his expression, which had faint hues of red that left Dreadlord wondering.

"Was Royal guard blushing?"

 **To be continued...**

 **We will leave it here for today, for it seems like it would take more time for our dear protagonists to warm up to each other.**

 **Confused about Royal guards actions? It appears that he gets flustered easily at things he is not used too, like Dreadlord for example.**

 **Before I forget, I thank** **the guest** **who joining me in the previous memory, your words spurred me into creating more future memories.**

 **Also, before you leave, mind telling me what you think about this story so far? It would greatly help me in the future~**

 **I bid you farewell my dear guest, until we meet again.**

 _ **A.K. 3.3.2018**_

 _ **Kumiho Sei. 3.22.2018**_


	3. Nicknames: Nb, Ch

**Ah, welcome back, I apologize for the lateness of this memory, I had quite the time crafting this after all, and there were problems with the rift in time I'm afraid.**

 **Also, a big thank you for Taee and ASimpleCherry for joining me on my journey.**

 **I am very thankful for all the encouragements and support this has received and hope to meet your expectations.**

 **But please, make yourself at home my dear, another journey is about to start.**

 **Let the doors open to a memory lost in time~**

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

Noblesse daintily sips from her teacup and set it down gracefully. A hand is placed on top of the pages of the book she was reading. The air outside was crisp and cold, the demon world didn't exactly have bright, warm days after all. Blue demonic flames floated above her head, serving as her light and casting a soft glow upon the pages.

"But she wasn't exactly reading per see, but rather, absentmindedly flipping through the old, yellowed pages as her mind wanders. Mainly about a certain, white-haired, terror lady. Even though the noblesse has warmed up to the concept of other worlds, of other hers, she still isn't quite sure on what to say and does when one of the said alternates are living in one of the rooms in the castle.

"Good morning!"

"Well speak of the devil, she came." The Noblesse jolted, nearly spilling the tea on her dress. Chiliarch grinned widely, paying no attention to the scare she just gave her as she stood beside Noblesse chair.

Noblesse cleared her throat and regained her composure. "Good morning to you too Chiliarch," she greets, closing the book and setting it on her lap to face the terror lady.

Chiliarch pouts puffing up her cheeks as she looked at the Noblesse. "C'mon," She whines, "stop being so stiff and formal with me!" she groaned out as she dramatically gestures to Noblesse with her hands.

The other brings a hand up to her mouth to hide a curl of a smile from making itself to public to the world. She had to admit, Chiliarch could be childish all the time, yet possess the strength that rivals her own makes the Noblesse only wonder.

"I'm a noble Chiliarch," she reminds her while crossing her legs lightly and raised an eyebrow as she looked at her."One, such as I, should uphold this image to others."

Chiliarch huffs and throws her arms at the air her brow furrowed lightly. "For fuck's sake...!" The swearing got a rather unladylike snort from Noblesse as Chiliarch continues. "At least stop calling me by my title!"

If Chiliarch was attempting to pry a smile onto the stoic Noblesse, then progress has been made as a smile cracked onto the Noblesse's visage.

"Then how would we differentiate ourselves from each other?"

At this Chiliarch grinned proudly as she brings up the idea that came to her mind when she woke up that morning.

"By nicknames!" she announced, hands on her hips with pride beaming off her face.

Noblesse rolls her eyes with a small smile. "If I give you a nickname will you stop bugging me about being formal and serious?" she asks while Chiliarch rocks on her heels with a grin.

"Maybe," she drawls getting a sigh from the Noblesse. This was probably the closest she'll get.

"Alright," she says, standing up and turning so she stood face to face with Chiliarch.

"How does Lili sound then?" she asks leaning forward and flicking Chiliarch in the nose in an almost teasing manner if her smile had anything to say about it.

The terror lady huffed and rubbed her nose but she didn't seem to mind Noblesse' actions. In fact, Chiliarch actually was shocked that the fact that Noblesse, in fact, actually had her moments in childishness even if it's as small as that.

"Lili..." Chiliarch mumbled a grin going from cheek to cheek ."You took that from my title, no?"

Noblesse only gives a lucrative smile causing Chiliarch to break into laughter. Stretching her arms above her head she grinned to herself.

"I like that." She admits before looking at the Noblesse. "Please, call me Lili from now on."

A few weeks later though, Noblesse finally gets her own nickname after catching a cold. The demon queen sneezed into her handkerchief.

 _'Blesse,'_ she thought with embarrassment. Damn Chiliarch for thinking it was a good idea to take out the first two letters of her title after getting tired of saying 'bless you' many times when she had a particularly bad cold.

 **To be continued...**

 **I'm afraid we have to part ways now, the rift has been acting up lately and thus, hindered me from showing you this memory.**

 **Speaking of, special thanks to an0n author for taking time to polish and add the finishing touches to this memory.**

 **Before you leave, mind taking some time to tell me what you think about this particular memory? It will help me a lot~**

 **Until we meet again!**

 _ **A.K. Kumiho Sei 4.1.2018**_


	4. Soul Collector: Rg

**Ah, here we go, another memory to be seen. A word of warning though, this certain memory will lead to more..darker themes in the future.**

 **So I suggest that you prepare yourself for this particular memory.**

 **On another note, thank you Void HighLord Prime for taking time to give a few words about what they think about the story so far~**

 **Without further ado, let us move on to a memory lost in time~**

 _ **Not So Heavenly Moments**_

 **Chapter 4:**

The grass crunched beneath his feet, the moon shone softly and cast an eerie glow upon his surroundings. Royal guard took a shuddering breath to compose himself, to not lose himself to his emotions and the voice he was hearing.

The blue soul tailed after him, floating near by his head and faint sparkles of white blue following it. The soul itself glowed softly, highlighting his features.

"I miss you. I miss you so much." The soul didn't really speak, it was strange, he can hear it. Understand it clearly, yet he can't point out who exactly is the owner of the voice, a woman or a man, a boy or a girl.

This was the first time he wasn't able to determine who is the owner of a soul, this is also the first time one followed him and seemingly not able to be used as power unlike others. Yet, Royal guard can't shake off the heavy feeling in his heart.

"It hurts so much since I've left you." It continues to say, Royal guard looked down on the grass, eyes softening, the words resonated deeply with his heart, memories of his shattered childhood rising forth from where he locked them in the back of his mind.

The words the soul spoke were the very words he wanted to say to Terre, to his little sister. His chest tightened and his hand found it's way to his shirt, clutching it tightly.

Why was his vision slowly blurring? The soul speaks again and it's words made his eyes widen from a wave of fear, guilt, sadness and all the negative emotions one could feel.

"Brother I miss you so much."

When did he start trembling? When did the tears start faling down to the ground? When did he even collapsed on the ground on his knees? When did the image of the perfect servant he always held shatter like glass?

"It's lonely. It's so cold and dark brother." The soul had an almost pleading tone but he raised a trembling hand to his mouth. He felt sick, like he was about to throw up. He was shaking and his vision was so blurred with tears that he could barely see the soul, now floating in front of him.

"Brother why did you leave? Why didn't you save me?"

A mix of a sob and a scream left his throat as his hands moved over his ears, covering them in a pitiful attempt to block the words that stabbed his heart and soul. He curled up into himself, crying freely and eyes shut tightly.

"I'm sorry..." he whimpers." I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." he sobs. If anyone saw him they would call him pathetic, he, the noblesse's royal guard, reduced to the ground in a pool of misery and tears? It was a sight to see and he'd most likely get shunned.

So he stays there, curled up in the grass and crying as the sould tormented him. He screams, he cries, begs for the soul to stop, anything. But still, it continues guilting him, haunting him, voice echoing in a broken, almost innocent way.

"Terre, I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry..." he whispers (whimpers) again and again.

The next day, traces of tears are gone, the broken mask was quickly fixed and worn again, the barrier was back and the sadness and guilt pushed away, only to return to haunt him again later when the sun goes down and darkness arrives.

In it's place stood the stiff, serious facade that was the royal guard of the noblesse during the day. However, when the moon starts to rise, that breaks away to reveal a man haunted with guilt and doubts of his past.

He starts mistaking the other souls' voices as his doubts and guilt about his past. Bit by bit, cracks slowly for on the mask he wears day by day no matter how much he fixes it through lies and acting. And one day, it will break.

Because all masks surely have to be put down, no?

And when that day comes, who will be the one to save him from himself? It cannot be Lu, for he is the one supposed to save her, not the other way around. So he keeps on, locking away the heavy burden and guilt on his shoulders behind the mask of the calm, collected and loyal servant he was known for.

Because there is no one else to blame but him.

 **To be continued...**

 **Apologies, but it seems like we have to leave it here for now. I'm afraid the flow of new memories will be disturbed, as I am quite busy crafting other memories for other dimensions.**

 **It seems like Royal guard is hiding some skeletons in his closet, would a time come where someone will find them?**

 **But enough of that, you have my gratitude for joining me tonight. I bid you farewell and hope you get home safe.**

 **Until we meet again~**

 ** _A.K. Kumiho Sei 4.19.2018_**


	5. Diversion: Nb, Ch

_**Note:**_

 _Merry Christmas, KumihoSei!_

 _Thank you so much for letting me continue your story! *bows down*_

 _It's a really interesting story and I'm actually scared to continue it *cries internally*  
I would like to apologize for whatever mistake I made in this chapter. The words you're using are hard for me because it's not my first language (and my vocab is on that low level) and I usually make comedy everywhere, but I tried my best to make it like your previous chapters!_

 _(In case you're planning to post this, feel free to change the things!)_

 _(Also idk what if I should put your usual "A.K. Kumiho Sei" on the very bottom so I didn't write anything)_

 _Hope you like it 3_

 _-AnkouRavien, Secret Santa 2018_

 _Chapter name:_

 _Diversion: Nb, Ch_

 **It's good to see you again. Forgive my tardiness, there had been an interruption in the time, corrupting the memories that I had to recover for quite some time.**

 **As such, for today an acquaintance of mine had decided to lend a hand in crafting this memory for an event between creators like us. He shall be your guide for today~**

 **Please, have a seat. Another memory is going to be revealed.**

 **There is nothing dangerous in this journey, for now…**

 **Let us proceed to a memory lost in time~**

 **Chapter 5:**

It became a routine for Noblesse to always start her morning with a cup of tea and a book. She believed nothing was more important than a relaxing start of the day along with gaining knowledge. But that morning, the book was placed on top of the table untouched, which was quite unusual if one would notice... She was staring at the cup of tea she sipped, noticing something different about the beverage.

It was sweeter than the usual.

Noblesse did not dislike the tea at all. It's just that her mind can't stop thinking about it, not because of the fact that a mistake in such a simple task was made by her servant, but more of what could have possibly bothered Ciel for him to make a mistake in it. He rarely had slip ups unless something was wr-

"Good morning!" came the familiar voice she had now grown accustomed to.

Chiliarch greeted Noblesse every morning on the same spot. And Noblesse would greet Chiliarch back with her formal attitude, but this time she lost her manner. She didn't even reply to the greeting, not even realizing Chiliarch was there. Much too absorbed in her worry, the voice of the terror lady only came to her consciousness as a blurred sound in her ears.

The reaction, or rather, lack thereof, lit a spark of curiosity and wonder for Chiliarch. Intent on finding a reason why, she walks towards her counterpart and pokes the distracted Noblesse's cheek with a prodding finger, startles the other from her thoughts. Noblesse turns to face the smiling Chiliarch beside her.

"My apologies. I didn't pay attention," Noblesse frowns slightly, bowing her head a bit in acknowledgement.

"What are you thinking about?" Chiliarch sits beside Noblesse, peering at her face in an attempt to get an answer without prying too much into the matter.

Noblesse shakes her head before drinking her tea, a futile attempt to buy time despite knowing she would have to answer the terror lady anyway. "I was thinking about changing my tea with another drink."

"Don't lie to me, Blesse."

Noblesse wasn't really surprised that Chiliarch found her lying. In fact, she wondered why she even bothered to try in the first place. She already expected it, mainly because Chiliarch was her counterpart. She might be completely different from Noblesse, but she knew her the most at the same time, knew her mind like Chiliarch's own.

Because they were still Lu. Different but still Lu.

"Lili…" Noblesse puts down her cup on the table, at last, sighing in defeat. She knew she can't hide anything, and so she tells Chiliarch about everything she was thinking about. The tea that was sweeter than usual. It's connection to Ciel's possible worry and distraction Anything that can answer the question of why and what could be possibly bothering him.

Chiliarch didn't say anything and listened to what Noblesse had to say first, which the latter appreciated. Noted that Noblesse was more concerned about Royal Guard rather than the complaint about the sweet tea, which is just an excuse for her to not outright state her worry, Chiliarch realized in the middle of the conversation. She was expecting Noblesse to yell about it if she'll be honest, mostly because Chiliarch herself would jokingly complain at Dreadlord if he did it already.

"Is he hiding something from me?" Noblesse asks with a sigh. They were together for a long time, to the point that Royal Guard knew almost everything about Noblesse, but on the other hand, she wasn't sure she knew everything about him. Which did not sit well for the noblesse. Because Ciel was more than just a mere servant. He was family. And in the years she lived it was rare for her to come by people whom she can call family.

The demon world was cruel, after all.

"Even if he does, it will be fine!" Chiliarch smiles at Noblesse, believing that smile will remove the worry and soothe her.

Noblesse raised her one eyebrow as a sign of confusion to Chiliarch. She appreciated the gesture, really. But she knew things never go the way they planned. Her other self made it sound inessential and small, something not to worry about. But she didn't make, or rather, didn't even dare to make an assumption. She needed an explanation, but all she got was Chiliarch's smile.

Chiliarch giggled at the expression Noblesse's face was making. She didn't want to anger her, so she stared at her eyes. and began to speak.

"Everyone has secret, it's completely normal. Royal Guard might not ready to tell you, but he might be more comfortable to talk about it with Dreadlord," Chiliarch explains, a small, teasing smile cresting her lips. As if she knows something the noblesse did not. Even though she isn't sure everything will be fine like she reassures. "It's like you and me, Blesse!"

"I see," Noblesse closes her eyes and smiles. She realizes what Chiliarch means with her last statement; she wouldn't be able to talk about it to Royal Guard directly. She feels better when she tells it to someone else like her counterpart next to her. Because that person will surely understand, or if not, at least know what to do to soothe them.

Because it was the same person. Another version of her. So it made sense that her counterpart would know and understand. Even if it's just a bit.

"You need some time off to be away from your thoughts, like having fun!" Chiliarch shouts and stands up from her seat. A quick hand picks up the book on the table and flips through several pages. "See, you haven't touched your book. That's a one step ahead!"

Noblesse sighed and sipped her now cold tea. She was starting to get used with Chiliarch's carefree personality. If only Chiliarch knew that the book was untouched because of the thoughts that plagued her earlier, then maybe Noblesse wouldn't have to feel like she's one step ahead to have some fun, which was a waste of time. She didn't even bother to explain it and decided to let Chiliarch ramble off about having some time for fun and relaxation

"What do you say, Blesse? You need some time to be yourself," Chiliarch puts the book back to the desk and stared at her, a wide grin stretching across her features and eyes twinkling in childish innocence.

"We'll see," Noblesse replies with that mysterious yet alluring smile of hers.. She was not annoyed with the advice, but she's sure she's being herself at this very moment.

 **To be continued…**

 **It seems that we have to end it here for now. Another interruption might happened if we continue any further.**

 **Once again I thank AnkouRaivien for delivering this particular memory to you all. The only part I played in this memory is polishing it's final touches.**

 **Before you take you leave, do you mind spending some time to tell me about this memory?**

 **I would to express my gratitude to you for joining me. I look forward to our next meeting.**

 **I wish you all a happy new year my dears, may you have a good one this time once again~**

 _ **KumihoSei 01.01.2019.**_


End file.
